


On Bodies

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [46]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, a conversation between a brother who is cold and dead in the ground, and a sister who is cold and alive in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: I had a body / once. / full of laughter and light / and the world / in the lines on my palms.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: Narnia Musings [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	On Bodies

I had a body  
once.  
full of laughter and light  
and the world  
in the lines on my palms.

there was a world  
once.  
in which I was  
a child, still  
a crown on my head  
and you; by my side.

sister, dearest  
you’ve always been  
here with me –  
a world and a wardrobe  
and a cave from here

sister, dearest  
do you remember  
the way the world feels  
all tangled with you  
\- all heavy?

we had a choice  
once.  
to live or die  
or stay here in this England.

sister, dearest  
i’ve made my choice  
\- as did you.

so come  
and bid us farewell  
i will see you  
perhaps a hundred years  
from now.


End file.
